The present invention relates to a storage and retrieval system, and more specifically, to a negative select access mechanism for selecting and retrieving objects in the storage and retrieval system.
An automated storage and retrieval system (ASRS or AS/RS) consists of a variety of computer-controlled systems for automatically placing and retrieving loads from defined storage locations. Automated storage and retrieval systems (AS/RS) are typically used in applications where: there is a very high volume of loads being moved into and out of storage; storage density is important because of space constraints; and accuracy is critical because of potential expensive damage to the load.
AS/RS systems are designed for automated storage and retrieval of parts and items in manufacturing, distribution, retail, wholesale, and institutions. The systems operate under computerized control, maintaining an inventory of stored items. Retrieval of items is accomplished by specifying the item type and quantity to be retrieved. The computer determines where in the storage area the item can be retrieved from and schedules the retrieval. It directs the proper automated storage and retrieval machine (SRM) to the location where the item is stored and directs the machine to deposit the item at a location where it is to be picked up.
The equipment required for an AS/RS include the storage and retrieval machine (SRM) that is used for rapid storage and retrieval of material. SRMs are used to move loads vertically or horizontally, and can also move laterally to place objects in the correct storage location. Storage and retrieval machines pick up or drop off loads to the rest of the supporting transportation system at specific stations, where inbound and outbound loads are precisely positioned for proper handling.